


Dancing Together

by bearabees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, M/M, Oh and Tord listens in and cries while jerking it, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Unrequited Love, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord, Paul, and Patryk left that small town about a week ago, leaving behind those Tord used to considered friends and at one time, their old home. They knew as soon as they failed to get the robot back in one piece that they needed to make distance if they didn’t want to get captured by the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Together

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter if I can find the time. I have so much I wanna do. But this is it for now. Enjoy the sin.

Tord, Paul, and Patryk left that small town about a week ago, leaving behind those Tord used to considered friends and at one time, their old home. They knew as soon as they failed to get the robot back in one piece that they needed to make distance if they didn’t want to get captured by the military. 

It was nice to be able to calm down and talk a bit more with Paul and Patryk, learning a bit more about them, but Tord also found himself zoning out from time to time. Thinking about everything. His old friends, old home, the red army, and then his mind would drift back to Paul and Patryk. There was something about them that made him feel comfortable and oddly, he didn’t wanna shoot bullets through their heads like he did with most of the other soldiers in his army. He just, couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

Along the whole way of the trip, both Paul and Patryk teased each other with dirty talk and light touches here and there whenever they had to get gas, food, or stop to use the bathroom and Paul wasn’t going to let Patryk get away with it after a week of no physical contact but kisses and maybe a quick blowjob in the bathroom. Both of them were eager to find get some time to themselves, both intending to go until they were spent. 

So eventually, Tord decided to make arrangements for them to stay in a cabin, because not only did all of them need to relax and rest as they had been driving on since the incident whist taking turns driving, but also cause he wanted to get away from their continuous flirting throughout the car ride. For some reason, it all made his chest tighten, as though someone was squeezing his heart. He wanted it to stop.

Upon arriving at the cabin, Tord gave Paul and Patryk the master bedroom, and to the offer, both Paul and Patryk were thankful to their leader. They unpacked a couple of their things, ate an actual meal instead of snacks and fast food, then sat and spent some time with Tord before he decided to head to bed, internally arguing with himself in a war of conflicting feelings.

After saying goodnight to Tord, the two of them waited a half hour before beginning to make their way to the bedroom, both of them beaming at each other and sharing small chuckles and a couple whispers of excitement. Once in the room, the lights were turned down, clothes were discarded, both in a scramble to finally meet in the most intimate of ways as they got into the bed, holding each other in their arms. Lips crashed, nails dragged across skin, and eventually, they got down to business.

For the longest time, even before the failed mission, Paul and Patryk had been dancing around each other, but never coming around full circle. It wasn’t until Tord yelled at them one day, fed up with their flirting and lewd gestures, did they finally agree to start dancing together, and god were they glad that they did. Cause here they were, melting together as one.

For the fourth round of the night. 

And god, was Patryk suffering, cum leaking down his trembling legs while his boyfriend kept up a decent rhythm for someone who had already came three times. 

"F-fuck, Paul, h-hah, P-please~"Patryk gasped as the other pushed into him a little deeper, holding Patryk's hips tightly, grunting with each hard thrust he put into his lover.

"Mmm, please what, Patryk?"Paul hummed, his thrusts growing in power. He couldn't help but be captivated by the way his hips met Patryk's, seeing just what power he held as each thrust made small ripples in his lovers wonderfully rounded ass, also very much loving how each time he hit the other’s prostate, Patryk hitched forward and let out the most precious gasps and cries of pleasure.

"I-I feel so full a-and I need too.. I need to cum, ah~ P-please let me c-cum."his voice wavered, teetering on the edge of whimpers and cries to full blown sobbing. God he was beautiful like this, face down into the bed with his hands bound behind his back, drool running down his chin, cheeks blotchy and red from embarrassment and overstimulation.

Paul hummed, leaning down and nipping at Patryk's ear, receiving a choked up gasp as the angle of his thrusts changed, ramming his shaft deeper into Patryk's warm heat and smiling at the delicious strangled yet pleasured cries that ripped from his partners throat as he slowed his thrusts but picked up on force.

"I don't know, babe, I'm very much enjoying this view. You're so fucking beautiful and I'm unraveling you more as time goes by. I wonder just how much you can handle tonight~"Paul purred as he held his lover's hips flush to his own, halting all movement. God he was going to cherish the frustrated whine that Patryk made, quickly broken into a hitching whimper as he rolled his hips roughly to the others.

He leaned down and pressed his chest flush to his lovers back, pressing kisses to Patryk's neck and earning another whimper before turning his head up to capture the other in a sloppy kiss. 

As much as he wanted to keep going, He knew he was going to have to wrap this up, Patryk was obviously getting antsy, pushing back against Paul with his hips despite his twitching and trembling legs. 

Patryk, who was failing to maintain himself, had tears rolling down his cheeks as their tongues were practically battling. Knowing he wasn't going to win, he gave in and allowed Paul to push his tongue into his mouth, groaning before a sharp cry of pleasure was muffled by the other, having received a harsh but wonderfully aimed thrust from Paul.

Paul soon enough resumed his rhythm, picking up speed and force yet again as he felt himself nearing his final climax, reaching around and wrapping his hand around Patryk's weeping shaft, almost laughing into the kiss as Patryk whimpered from the contact. After a couple strokes, he removed the cock ring, leaving Patryk gasping and shuddering as he hit his release almost immediately, his legs quivering while his hands tried to grasp for something. He was only able to keep his hips up because Paul was holding him, otherwise, he would have collapsed from the intense orgasm rolling in waves over him.

The feeling of his lover's warmth tightening around him brought Paul to his final orgasm of the night, holding on tight to Patryk as though he would vanish if he didn't . He pulled out after finishing, groaning slightly since he had let out so much. He was going to probably be sensitive for a while, but oh well, the things he did for love.

Once more, his load spilled from Patryk and Paul realized he should he thought about the mess they were gonna make. He pushed the thought out of his mind and decided to deal with it later, drinking in the sight before him. His lover's body was shivering and trembling, drool running down his chin from the intensity of his release. He looked like he was soon to pass out, but he was maintaining consciousness, letting out a whimper and small bits of almost incoherent sentences.

Paul pulled back and reached over to the little table they had by their bed, grabbing a wet cloth they had let soak in a bowl of water. He undid Patryk's bindings and gently flipped his partner over, pulling each wrist up individually and kissing the slight marks made by the bindings.

"Mmm.."Paul's eyes darted up to look at Patryk's face whilst kissing up his arm, his heart skipping a beat. Patryk was smiling down at him with a sleepy gaze, his hair splayed out around his head while the moon shone through the nearest window, right onto the pillow where his head rested.

"God.. I love you so much, Patryk.."Paul shifted up to his lovers face, pressing his lips to the others. Patryk hummed in approval, his arms shakily wrapping around Paul's shoulders as the kiss deepened for a moment, soon parting with smiles on both their faces.

"I Love you too.."Patryk whispered, his voice a little hoarse from all his noise making. He was appreciative when Paul reached to the table and grabbed him a cup of water they had prepared for this, taking it gratefully and taking a drink with trembling fingers. He smiled more when Paul helped him take a drink as well, happy he had such a loving partner.

After helping the other get a drink, making sure he was okay, and all cleaned up, He took care of the mess on their bed, getting new sheets and blankets from the closet in the hallway. He was quick in doing so, eager to get back to his lover before he fell asleep from exhaustion. As soon as he got into the bed and settled down, Paul held Patryk close, kissing at his jaw and humming as his lover scooted closer lazily till their bodies pressed together.

"Heh.. I hope Tord is still asleep and alright.. I was pretty loud wasn’t I?”Patryk slurred a bit as he spoke softly, his nose tucked into the crook of Paul’s neck, teetering on the verge of consciousness and unconsciousness. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the others neck when all he got in response was a sleepy grunt, the other pretty much asleep at this point. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his partner.

“Goodnight, My handsome pilot” Patryk murmured in reply, not worrying about how sore he was probably gonna be tomorrow from the overstimulation. With Paul, it was completely worth it, and Patryk drifted off with him peacefully.

To neither of their knowing however, Tord sat in the next room, his eyes glued to the mess he had released into his hand. He really did try to ignore everything, he had put in his headphones and cranked up some music, trying to sleep. But eventually, after hours of tossing and turning, curiosity got the best of him and he had taken them off. 

He heard practically everything. Their sweet whispers, Paul’s grunting and panting, and obviously above all, Patryk’s moans and cries. The feeling in his chest only returned and he had found himself getting turned on. By his two best soldiers, who were partners, and had no idea that he was listening to them now. Disgusting.

And yet, he didn’t stop there, stripping himself of his boxers and soon enough, he had built up a rhythm that went with the grunts and gasps of the other two, gritting his teeth and hating himself for being like this. He knew now why his chest clenched when he saw them flirting and why he found himself thinking about them, why he valued them above all other soldiers in his army.

He knew it would never be. They were perfect together, they didn’t need someone like him barging in and ruining everything. It was best if they just continued to see him as his boss, thinking that maybe, he should stop being so open with him.

Tord was caught off guard when he fell wetness on stomach, his hand halting as he stared. He hadn’t even realized he had been crying, and soon enough, he just let the floodgates loose,continuing to pump himself while he reminisced on everything he had lost. Friends, a home, his arm. He now had unrequited feelings, regrets, and a heart that wasn’t going to let him live any of it down. 

He hadn’t taken long to hit his limit, weak from exhaustion and crying. And now he sat there, the tears gone like they hadn’t happened as he stared at his hand. Let it go, Tord. You don’t need friends. You only need the world in the palm of your hands.

Tord wiped his hand off on a tissue before discarding it into a trashcan by his bed. He was going to numb himself with thoughts, and he was definitely going to keep telling himself to stand at the sidelines and watch Patryk and Paul dance together. As long as they stayed by his side. But even then. All good things come to an end sometimes.


End file.
